


M.I.N.E.

by xmasxray



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, I did it I finally wrote lolix fluff, Imagine that, M/M, Pining, but happy, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmasxray/pseuds/xmasxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus has trouble sleeping sometimes, and when he does, he likes to draw on Felix's back. Felix doesn't say anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.I.N.E.

Locus likes to trace shapes on Felix’s back late at night when he’s asleep. He lightly draws constellations, invisible lines connecting the few freckles spread across his skin. He traces words he’d never speak. Locus maps out stories, tales of where they’d been and where they’re going to go. What they’re going to be.

Sometimes Felix is awake when this happens.

He’s never brought it up. It’s easier not to confront Locus about it. Felix doesn’t know what the shapes are, or what they mean, and he could hardly even tell that the words were meant to spell something. It’s easier to just let his partner do whatever it is he was doing. It was calming to Felix, anyway, and on the nights that he was awake for it, the gentle touches often put him to sleep. Not knowing what was being written didn’t matter. Felix actually prefers it that way. If the shapes formed words, it was likely better not to know what they spelled. There was a reason they weren’t being said aloud, after all.

He didn’t need to guess why Locus did it. He was with his partner for long enough to know that Locus has trouble sleeping, and he has since way back when they’d first been assigned squads. Since they’d first become partners. Since the horrors of war pulled at the strings in Locus’ mind, stretching them so thin that he no longer was able to control them himself, leaving him a puppet to anyone willing to take hold of him. It wasn’t a difficult task, and Felix himself had pulled at them sometimes in order to keep him on track. It wasn’t malicious, in fact, Felix played Locus’ strings to keep him sane. As sane as he could get, given his past.

Felix knew that whatever Locus was doing was likely of some comfort to him, that maybe the calm, gentle brush of fingertips helped calm his nerves enough to sleep. At least he hoped that’s what was happening. He’s never been good at comforting Locus, or anyone for that matter, but sometimes he wished that he could. He wished that he could put the thoughts that plagued his partner to rest. Felix can’t, though.

He wasn’t wrong, necessarily, about it being a comfort. It was something like that.

These touches, the shapes, the words, they all helped Locus know that Felix was there. He was there, just as he had been, and hopefully always would be. The scars on his back that increased in numbers as the years went on, a pale, jagged reminder of the years they’d spent together. Locus could name what had happened that caused each and every one.

He could feel the worry he’d felt when an enemy soldier on their first job as mercenaries landed a lucky hit, causing the one connecting Felix’s shoulder blades. He could remember how touch and go Felix had been; how he lost his voice screaming at Felix to stay awake.

He could remember stitching up the three cuts like claws along his left side from when Felix got cocky and was stood too close to a grenade. He remembered pulling out the pieces of metal, telling Felix to stop whining. He remembered the elbow he took to the stomach for that.

He remembered the bullet that just barely missed Felix’s spine. The circle of scar tissue a constant reminder of why Locus kept a constant eye out for anyone behind his partner. A constant reminder of why they both made sure they had each other’s backs.

Locus remembered everything, every scar told a story that would be imprinted on his mind forever. Some were better than others, of course.

The ones where he thought he’d lost Felix for good were the worst. His stomach would still turn at the thought.

_I love you_ was a frequent thing for him to write, handwriting slow and gentle. He’d never dare say it out loud. While the feeling was mutual, it remained unspoken for a reason. If it were admitted audibly, it would feel real. They were each other’s weakness, and to have it spoken would only make it worse. Or so they thought.

After the first few nights of being awake when Locus did this, Felix began to recognise that similar pattern, but he was never able to figure out what he was spelling. It was just too complicated to decipher, especially when he was already so tired and the touch was putting him to sleep.

One time, though, when Felix lay awake, he felt the shapes start to take form under the gentle touch of his partner. Some of them he recognised. He could feel him tracing the lines on his side, the stripe on his back, the lopsided circle beside his spine. He knew it had to be one of Locus’ worse nights if he traced the scars. It meant he was thinking, about what, Felix didn’t know, but he could assume it had to do with the memories associated with the pale markings of war.

After Locus had reached his left shoulder, there was a moment of hesitation. Locus could have fallen asleep, Felix he knew that he hadn’t.

Felix paid close attention that time, curious as the letters took shape across his back.

M

I

N

E

His stomach twisted and turned at the implications of the word, but it settled slightly when Locus’ arms wrapped around him and pulled him tightly to his chest.

Felix never was one for feelings, especially not like that. Still, Locus seemed to be the exception.

_Mine_.

His stomach finally completely settled and his mind stopped racing when he focused on Locus’ now even puffs of breath on his shoulder.

It was comforting to them both.

Neither of them brought it up, as Felix pretended he was asleep, and Locus didn’t know otherwise.

Sometimes Felix worried about Locus, worried about him straying from what they’d had for years. Worried that how well they worked together would be compromised.

_Mine_.

He knew then that he didn’t have anything to worry about.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I actually wrote fluff and the mercs are happy and not suffering. Imagine that. I M A G I N E T H A T.


End file.
